Affection
by morijeon
Summary: Hinata yang tidak percaya akan cinta. Sasuke yang masih mencari. Naruto dan Sakura yang akan selalu mengejar cinta masing-masing. Dan Karin yang tidak bisa melepaskan. Semua berawal sejak perang dunia ninja ke empat berakhir. Awal pertemuan Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Canon


_**Affection**_

 _ **T/T+**_

 _ **Romance, Drama, Canon**_

 _ **All Chara belong 'Masashi Kishomoto'**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura**_

 _ **Uzumaki Karin**_

 _ **a/n: Ini adalah Prolog Fanfic Canon pertama saya. Mungkin emang idenya pasaran. Tapi entah kenapa khayalanku menginspirasi untuk membuat FFnya.**_

 _ **EnJOY!**_

 _ **=oOo=**_

 _ **Jadi apa kah afeksi itu nyata? Aku selalu meragukan akan eksistensinya di dunia ini.**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata**_

Gadis bersurai indigo itu berjalan perlahan menelusuri desa tercintanya yang masih di bangun. Desa Konohagakure memang mengalami kerusakan akibat perang dunia ninja ke empat. Langkah gadis itu- Hyuuga Hinata terhenti perlahan. Amethysnya menatap sendu pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Uzumaki Naruto- Pemuda bersurai pirang yang sekarang di idolakan seluruh dunia- Laki-laki yang sukses merebut hatinya- sedang tersenyum bahagia dengan gadis bersurai pink. Menggenggam tangan Haruno Sakura, dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Sakura-chan."

Saat itu juga, Hinata merasakan dunianya roboh. Hatinya serasa di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum tak kasat mata. Pengorbanannya sia-sia. Uzumaki Naruto tak akan pernah melihat ke arahnya. Dimatanya hanya akan selalu ada Haruno Sakura, bukan dirinya.

 **oOo**

 _ **Aku memang ingin membangun klanku kembali. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku masih mencari.**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_

Pemakaman Konoha itu terlihat sangat sepi. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi matahari akan masuk ke peraduannya. Di pemakaman itu hanya terlihat gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah berjongkok, sambil menyisipkan setangkai bunga putih di batu nisan yang bertuliskan _'Hyuuga Neji.'_ Air mata terlihat jelas membasahi pipi sang putri sulung Hiashi itu. Gadis itu menangis terisak, ketika mengingat kepergian sang Kakak yang paling Ia sayangi.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya berniat mengunjungi makam sang Kakak tercintainya- Uchiha Itachi, sebelum Ia pergi meninggalkan desa lagi. Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju nisan sang Kakak, yang berada di samping nisan _'Hyuuga Neji.'_ Sasuke berjongkok, sambil menyisipkan setangkai bunga yang sudah di belinya di Toko Yamanaka. Menutup matanya perlahan, sebelum berdoa pada Kami-sama untuk Kakak tercinta.

Setelah selesai berdoa, Ia menoleh pada sang gadis Hyuuga yang masih menangis terisak di batu nisan itu. Sasuke memang tidak kenal dengan Hinata. Ia hanya tahu jika gadis itu menyukai Naruto, dan juga satu angkatan dengannya di akademi. Gadis itu juga yang menolongnya ketika perang dunia ke empat, saat tak ada seorang pun datang untuk menolongnya.

"Neji tak akan senang melihatmu menangis seperti itu, Hyuuga." Suara baritone miliknya, membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya sambil mengusap air matanya perlahan.

"A-a-aku tahu U-uchiha-san. T-tapi biarkan aku m-menangis kali ini s-saja." Hinata kembali terisak. Menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata memperlihatkan kelemahannya, dengan menangis di depan orang yang sama sekali belum Ia kenal.

 **oOo**

 _ **Aku percaya akan cinta. Karena itu, aku akan mengejar cinta pertamaku walaupun harus terluka berapa kalipun."**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura  
**_

Naruto menatap gugup gadis bersurai pink yang ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya bahkan sudah tersipu saat mengatakan hal ini.

"Sakura-chan, aku mencintaimu." Manik emerland itu membulat mendengar pengakuan dari sahabatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan mengucapkan hal seperti ini. memang benar, dulu Sakura pernah mengucapkan cinta pada Naruto. Tapi itu semata-mata hanya agar Naruto melupakan janjinya pada Sasuke. Tapi sekarang, pemuda berkulit tan itu terlihat sangat serius.

"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku. Aku tak dapat membohongi perasaanku padamu. Aku masih mencintai Sasuke-kun." Menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, agar Ia tidak melihat raut wajah kecewa dari Naruto.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Sakura-chan."

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **Dia milikku. Aku tak akan menyerahkan orang yang kucintai pada siapapun. Aku akan mengejarnya sampai ke bulan sekali pun.**_

 _ **Uzumaki Karin**_ _  
_

"Sial. Karena bandit itu aku terluka seperti ini. Masih jauh dari kota." Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Ia menyadarkan punggungnya pada pohon yang rindang itu. Meringis pelan, saat menyadari ada sebuah sayatan panjang di lengannya. Darah segar mengalir dari sana. Sang Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya mendecih. Baru kali ini, Ia bisa tergores luka. Bandit yang melukainya memang seorang buronan kelas S. Shinobi penghianat dari Desa Kumogakure.

"K-kau terluka." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya menuju luka Sasuke. Tapi dengan cepat, Sasuke menepis tangannya. Sehingga Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak berniat untuk di tolong seperti dua tahun lalu.

"A-ano, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke desa U-uchiha-san? Bukankah misi mu sudah terlalu lama?"

"Bisakah kau tidak ikut campur, Hyuuga?"

Dan di tengah hutan yang penuh dengan pepohonan itu. Gadis bersurai merah itu menatap tajam sang gadis bersurai indigo yang berani menyentuh lelaki pujaannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membawa Sasuke-kun pergi ke desa tak tahu terimakasih itu."

 **Yosh, Gimana Minna-san? Enaknya lanjut apa ngga yah? Kalo yang sukanya banyak, aku bakal lanjut ficnya di FFN.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi ^^**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Kyomori ^^**


End file.
